Star Wars: The Last Jedi
by Chuck Deuces
Summary: A story i wrote in 7th grade about the son of skywalker. Reviews and flames welcome.


A/N: Upon looking through old stuff in the garage, I found a whole lot of my old stories. I wrote this one when I was about twelve (I was in seventh grade), so don't flame me too much. :-D I never read Shadows of the Empire, but knew of it. And I didn't know of Mara Jade at the time either, so please forgive those little lapses. While the main story is going to remain the same as will most of the original wording, some things, however may be rewritten to sound a little more savvy. I hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Star Wars: The Last Jedi  
  
In a Galaxy far, far away, the evil Empire had been kept from destroying the Endor planet-moon. During this time, Luke and Leia made a discovery, they were brother and sister. Little did Luke realize, his father; Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, had one other child, who happened to be a little younger than Luke and Leia. Also during this same time, Luke met a mysterious woman, Melinda, and they ended up falling in love.  
  
Luke moved back to his home planet of Tatooine and married his love, Melinda. Luke's best buddy, Han Solo, had turned over a new leaf. He had become the highest-ranking General in the Rebellion. Luke and Melinda had a baby, a baby boy who they named Ryan.   
  
The years went by. When Ryan became 14 years old, his father, Luke, started to teach him in the ways of the Force. Luke adored his son and he desired for Ryan to continue the tradition of the Jedi. Ryan had second thoughts about becoming a Jedi. He didn't want to die in a Lightsaber fight.   
  
Unfortunately, Luke was called away to rescue Leia, his sister, from the evil Xizor. Little did Luke realize, Xizor was really his little brother, Max Skywalker. Xizor had become the right-hand man to the Emperor after Darth Vader's death.Xizor captured Leia and wanted Luke dead so the Jedi Knights would be gone forever. (A/N: For arguments sake, lets say the Emperor survived the Death Star's destruction, or do what Kevin Anderson (I think it was Kevin Anderson) did and made an Emperor clone.)   
  
Han Solo, Luke's best friend, and Luke plan and execute a rescue mission to save Leia. They used the fastest ship in the galaxy, the Millennium Flacon, to aid in the rescue mission. After they had become separated for so long, they finally reunited once again.  
  
"Well, well, well. It's good to see you again, kid," bellowed Han.  
  
"Same here old friend," replied Luke.  
  
Chewbacca offered a howling welcome.  
  
"Calm down, Chewie," shouted Luke.  
  
Chewie was a giant Wookie with fur all over his violent temper, but even worse, he hated Mauricians, ugly zit-faced civilization that Jabba the Hutt came from. (A/N: I didn't know that the Hutt's were his civilization, so I named his race after one of my teachers. I didn't like him that much.)  
  
"What are we up against, Han?" asked Luke.  
  
"The Empire," replied Han.  
  
"We've destroyed them! It can't be!" yelled Luke.  
  
Luke began to communicate with the Force. He felt a great disruption. Luke contacted his old friend, Wedge Antilles, to help with the mission. Wedge was one of the best pilots in the whole Galaxy, next to Han and Luke.  
  
The mission had begun.  
  
The Milliennium Falcon's massive engine erupted, launching them away. It was followed away by two X-Wing fighters flown by Luke and Wedge. As they proceeded to leave Tatooine's atmosphere, they spotted to Star Destroyers accompanied by a Super Star Destroyer.   
  
  
  
"Oh, no! We've got trouble," yelled Wedge.  
  
  
  
"Switching to attack mode!" shouted Luke.  
  
  
  
"Chewie, we've got incoming TIE Fighters. Power up the front and rear deflector shields," exclaimed Han, as he was setting the coordinated before making the jump to lightspeed. The three spacecrafts were flying into a swarm of TIE Fighters when all of a sudden the two Star Destroyers collided, buying our heroes some time.  
  
  
  
"Now, kid!" Han yelled.  
  
  
  
The three spacecrafts made the jump to lightspeed. While in lightspeed, they decided to contact Lando Calrissian, the mastermind who made the Millennium Falcon.   
  
  
  
As the Falcon and the X-Wings came out of lightspeed, they all noticed a very unusual ship. It was one of Xizor's scout ships and it had sent a warning transmission to Cloud City. Out of lightspeed, came the Outrider piloted by none other than Dash Rendar, Han's old smuggler buddy.  
  
  
  
"Who is that?" asked Wedge.  
  
  
  
"Howdy, Dash. How're ya doin'? Han asked with a sense of suspicion.  
  
  
  
"Lando let know what kind of a position you guys are in. I'm here because of two reasons. First, Xizor, with the help of a new Death Star, destroyed my planet, and second, I came to help an old buddy of mine."  
  
  
  
Wedge asked, "Did he just say 'a new Death Star'?"  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so," answered Han.   
  
Meanwhile, on the planet, Tatooine, young Ryan Skywalker was seeking guidance as to how to control the Force.  
  
  
  
Without the aid of his father, Luke, Ryan constructed his own Lightsaber like his father once did. While teaching himself the ways of the Force, Ryan discovered the spirits of the past. These were the same Jedi Knights than Luke had known during his Jedi training. The spirits were those of Obi-wan Kenobi, Luke's mentor, Yoda, the Jedi Master, and Anakin Skywalker, Ryan's grandfather, the man once known as Darth Vader.  
  
  
  
"The Force is growing strong in this one, Anakin said to Obi-wan.  
  
  
  
On cloud City, Han began to wonder about the city's defenses. There were none. When the four heroes mounted off of their ships, they encountered a bad welcoming committee. A few stormtroopers along with Xizor's men awaited them.  
  
  
  
"Take cover!" yelled Wedge.   
  
  
  
Laser blasts were going overhead, going back and forth. After a while, our heroes battling the stormtroopers were victorious in knocking them out of the picture. The heroes went deeper into the complex after Xizor and his men.  
  
  
  
"Leia, I'm coming for you," Luke said with the Force.  
  
  
  
At that very second they all heard a door opening and out rushed Leia.   
  
  
  
"Don't go in there. It's a trap. Xizor is waiting for you!" Leia yelled frightfully.  
  
  
  
"Go! Get Leia out of here and may the Force be with you all," Luke said passionately. Sadly enough, Luke was never going to see any of his friends again.  
  
  
  
Back on Tatooine, young Ryan Skywalker continued to advance in his Jedi training.   
  
  
  
"Where is dad, mom?" asked Ryan.  
  
  
  
"Your father went to save his sister, Leia," his mom answered.  
  
  
  
"You mean Princess Leia of the Rebellion," added Ryan.  
  
  
  
"Yes," his mother replied.   
  
  
  
Melinda, who was very mysterious, had also been given Jedi training from Luke. (A/N: The whole idea of Force-sensitivity hadn't registered) So in the meanwhile, Melinda had been directing Ryan in the ways of the Force.   
  
  
  
Back on Cloud City, Luke was having has handful with Xizor, who he soon learned was Dark Jedi.   
  
  
  
Luke solemnly swore, "You will never destroy me. The spirit of the Jedi will live on."  
  
  
  
"Before I destroy you," Declared Xizor, "I should tell you my real name. It is Max Skywalker, your brother," Xizor laughed, "And I have become a Dark Jedi."  
  
  
  
"No! I don't believe you. I won't believe it. I can't believe it!" sighed Luke.  
  
  
  
Luke pulled his Lightsaber to his side, deactivated it and said, "I am not the last of the Jedi. There is another."  
  
  
  
Luke was then struck down by Xizor's Lightsaber.  
  
  
  
On the Millennium Flacon, Leia asked Han, "Where's Luke?"  
  
  
  
His X-Wing had not come back. Luke was dead. Shortly after, they had gotten a transmission from Cloud City. It was Xizor proclaiming victory, holding up Luke's corpse, "Here is your pathetic Jedi!"  
  
  
  
Leia screamed in horror.  
  
  
  
The small squadron of the Falcon, Outrider, and an X-wing made the jump to lightspeed yet again. They had gone to Tatooine to tell Luke's family.  
  
  
  
Back on Cloud City, Xizor contacted the Emperor with the news of Luke's death. The Emperor was ecstatic with the good news, shouting with joy, "At last there are no more Jedi." (A/N: The Emperor shouting with joy? It's funny looking back.)  
  
  
  
Little did Xizor know that one was on his way, with completed Jedi training. Ryan, the Son of Luke, had arrived on Cloud City alone, armed only with his Lightsaber and full knowledge and teaches of the Force.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the new Death Star, Death Star X appeared in Tatooine's orbit. Han and the rest of our heroes had no idea it was operational at the time. That night, there was a full moon. The next morning, there was no moon.  
  
  
  
"The Death Star? It... It's operational?" Dash asked in wonderment.   
  
  
  
"Well then, we've got to shut it down," was the answer Han gave.  
  
  
  
Off they went, in hopes of destroying the new Death Star.  
  
  
  
Ryan had finally arrived on Cloud City and fought his way to Xizor. Ryan uttered, "Finally Uncle, we meet."  
  
  
  
"Ahh, young Skywalker. You are much like your father was," he paused, "a fool!"  
  
  
  
"Uncle, I will not fight you," insisted Ryan.  
  
  
  
"Fool," shouted Xizor as his red Lightsaber ignited with a snap-hiss.  
  
  
  
Ryan's Lightsaber shot to life and a duel had begun.   
  
  
  
"Uncle Max, you killed my father. That wasn't you. It was the Dark Side of the Force. But there is still good in you. I feel it. You are like me, a Jedi. Join me, and we will defeat the Emperor once again," pleaded Ryan.  
  
  
  
"I...I can't," stammered Xizor.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, Ryan was hit in the back of the head with an blast of electricity. It was the Emperor.   
  
  
  
Ryan proclaimed, "I will not fight my uncle, nor will I fight you."  
  
  
  
"You are just like your father, a fool," said the Emperor.  
  
  
  
"You will not make me fight my uncle," replied Ryan.  
  
  
  
"So be it," replied the Emperor angrily as more electricity shot out from the Emperor's hands into Ryan's chest. Xizor thought about what Ryan said. He pulled off his mask and there was a hideous green face with warts and totally deformed. He had taken off the mask that let him live. Xizor, Max Skywalker then activated his Lightsaber and sliced violently right through the Emperor. The Emperor was finally dead, once and for all. Ryan was still alive, but Xizor was dying. There was still one more problem: Death Star X.  
  
  
  
Wedge kept the Death Star's defenses busy, but it was not enough for it to be destroyed. Han and Dash had to penetrate the inside of the Death Star and strike a blast to the reactor core. (A/N: The last scene sounds a lot like a rehash of ROTJ's climax, oh well.)  
  
  
  
The Falcon and the Outrider were being chased by TIE Fighters. They all crashed. Han was clear and free. He fired. Direct Hit. The explosion was so massive that it followed the two ships through the exit shaft.  
  
  
  
Death Star X exploded violently.  
  
  
  
Back on Tatooine, after things had calmed down, Ryan made an oath to himself.  
  
  
  
"Now, I am a Jedi, like my father before me, and his father before him," he declared.  
  
  
  
After all was said and done, the Emperor was dead, Dash and Han were reunited, the Empire was destroyed, Chewie finally became friends with a Maurician and Ryan had become a true Jedi.  
  
The End 


End file.
